


It's August, Right?

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's today's date, Ianto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's August, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen traipsed exhaustedly into the hub, looking very much like they hadn’t slept, eaten or washed for a week – which wouldn’t be too far from the truth. Weeks like this occasionally made Jack wonder if they were being punished for something; the rift had exploded in a burst of activity, keeping them busy running from one site to another. Sleep, in the form of short naps, had been grabbed wherever possible, food eaten on the go, and showers had become little more than a cursory splash under a hot spray.

But finally, _finally_ , things had calmed down, and even Jack was looking forward to a few hours of solid sleep. As soon as they had secured their equipment, Jack rounded on Gwen.

“Go home, Gwen. Go see your husband, and unless all hell breaks loose, I don’t want to see you back here for at least 48 hours.” It was a measure of how tired she was that Gwen didn’t even attempt to put up a perfunctory argument. As the cog door rolled shut behind her, Jack turned back to Ianto, who was practically asleep on his feet already.

“Come on, you,” he exhaled, grasping Ianto’s hand and leading him down into his room. Quickly stripping, they stepped under the hot water a few moments later, letting the grime of the last week wash away.

“Just my luck, first time I get you naked in a week and we’re too tired to do anything about it,” Jack sighed, leaning against the wall. Ianto smirked back.

“Jack Harkness, too tired for sex. No one would believe me if I told them.”

“Oi,” Jack protested mildly, kissing the younger man chastely as they stepped out of the shower and dried off. Dropping his towel, Ianto collapsed gratefully into Jack’s narrow bed, sighing in contentment as Jack snuggled into his back.

 

When Ianto woke in the morning he was alone in the bed. Knowing that Jack didn’t sleep much, even after a nightmare week like the last days had turned into, he wasn’t too surprised. Sitting up, he was about to get up and find some clothes when Jack began to descend the ladder. What Jack held in his hand when he turned around to face Ianto _was_ surprising.

“Umm, Jack?” Ianto queried, confused as to why his lover was offering him a fairy cake with a single burning candle stuck in it. Jack smiled.

“What’s today’s date, Ianto?”

Ianto thought for a minute, and realised that in the chaos of the preceding days, he had lost track of exactly how many days had actually passed.

“It’s still August, right?” he replied, not entirely enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of ignorance.

”Yes, it’s still August,” Jack grinned, “August the 19th, to be exact.” Comprehension filtered over Ianto’s face as he immediately realised the significance of the date. “Happy birthday, Ianto.” Jack proffered the fairy cake again. “Make a wish, so I can get on with spoiling you.”

With a smirk that left no doubt in Jack’s mind as to the nature of his wish, Ianto leaned forward, gently blowing out the candle. Standing up, he took the cake from Jack’s unresisting hand and set it on the nightstand before drawing Jack to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before crushing their lips together in a torrid kiss.

Jack’s arms entwined tightly around Ianto as he pressed into him, throwing his whole body into returning the kiss. Feeling his partner’s morning erection hardening against him, he urged Ianto back down to the bed, before shedding the t-shirt and shorts he had donned for his visit to the main hub and joining him. Smiling tenderly down at the younger man, he lowered his head, recapturing Ianto’s lips for a slow, passionate liplock.

Keeping his eyes locked with Ianto’s, he explored his lover’s mouth thoroughly with his lips and tongue, returning repeatedly to those hot spots he knew Ianto enjoyed, the ones that drew pleasured groans from deep in his throat. When they were both breathing hard and desperate for oxygen, he broke away, trailing across Ianto’s jaw to nibble gently at a sensitive point just below his ear.

“I’m going to kiss every inch of you, make you come in my mouth, then I’m going to make love to you until you can’t think straight,” he murmured in Ianto’s ear, pulling back just enough to catch Ianto’s slight nod as his breath hitched and his eyes darkened to a deep midnight blue.

Stealing another hot kiss, Jack slid to the side, nudging Ianto onto his stomach. Smoothing his palms across the Welshman’s back, he straddled his hips and savoured the play of muscles under his fingertips.

Ianto shivered slightly with pleasure as Jack drew light caresses across his shoulder blades, following his fingers with his lips. He couldn’t help but groan out loud when Jack’s mouth descended on the nape of his neck and started kissing and sucking a slow path down his spine. His whole body convulsed in ecstasy when a hot tongue swept down the small of his back, swirling over each of the knobs of his spine. He hazily noted Jack shifting lower, but the thought was cleared from his mind when his lover’s palms began stroking the backs of his thighs and Jack’s teeth latched lightly on his butt cheek. Ianto’s cock twitched against the bed when Jack pulled back a few minutes later and blew across the dampened mark.

“Jack…” he moaned, twisting his hips as he tried to convey his desires to Jack.

Jack smiled. “What do you want, Ianto?” Without waiting on an answer, he lowered his head again and swept a lingering lick over Ianto’s puckered opening. Ianto’s keening cry let him know he’d guessed correctly, and he laved the ring of muscle intently, enjoying Ianto’s pleasured moans.

When he abandoned the orifice several minutes later, Ianto whimpered in soft protest; undeterred, Jack forged a path down his lover’s strong thigh, alternating gentle bites and open-mouthed kisses. Ianto’s whimpers took on a different tone as Jack reached the back of his knee, nibbling on the sensitive skin he found there. Continuing his journey, Jack crouched at the bottom of the bed and gently lifted Ianto’s foot, licking the tender arch.

He didn’t expect the entirely unmanly giggle this elicited from Ianto.

“Sorry,” Ianto giggled, flipping over onto his back, “but that tickles.” His laughter was infectious, and Jack found himself chuckling, relishing the mixture of lust, arousal, affection and merriment twinkling in Ianto’s eyes. Launching himself back up the bed, he smothered Ianto’s lingering giggles with a fierce kiss, trying to convey exactly how much he adored the younger man in that delightful moment.

As the kiss deepened, the desire between them reasserted itself, and Jack, remembering his plan, drew his kisses back down Ianto’s neck to nuzzle at his throat.

Ianto arched right off the bed when Jack’s mouth made its way to his nipple, scraping his teeth across it _just_ so. When his tongue dipped into his navel, exploring every nuance of the small dip, Ianto thought he might actually come there and then, without Jack ever even touching his cock.

“Jack, please,” he groaned, his eyes pleading. Jack sat up and smirked a little, grasping one of Ianto’s hands and sucking two fingers into his mouth, enjoying the effect the tease had on his lover. Ianto’s pupils became unfocused as he stroked his tongue around the fingers.

“God, Jack…” Ianto panted, his breath choppy as he grew closer. Dropping his hand, Jack slid down and finally, _finally_ , took Ianto’s weeping cock in his mouth. The sensation of Jack’s lips enveloping his aching dick was enough to send Ianto over the edge, gripping Jack’s hair and calling his name as his brain exploded.

Crawling back up the bed, Jack curled into Ianto’s side, dropping soft kisses on the younger man’s forehead, nose and cheeks as he slowly fit the pieces of his brain back together. As his pulse slowed and his breathing evened out, Ianto shifted onto his side to face him, smirking a little at Jack.

“While that was definitely very nice,” he murmured, capturing Jack’s lips for a brief but fiery kiss, “I believe I was promised lovemaking.”

Jack grinned affectionately, hauling Ianto against him. “You’re insatiable, Jones Ianto Jones. I must be rubbing off on you.”

“Both literally and figuratively,” Ianto replied archly, grinding against Jack. Jack’s breath caught.

“Well, I _did_ promise,” he smiled, running his hands down Ianto’s back as he initiated another steamy kiss. Pulling away momentarily, he grabbed a half-empty tube of lube from the nightstand, slicking up his fingers as he returned his mouth to Ianto’s.

Ianto jumped slightly as a single finger circled his opening, his arousal slowly heightening again. When Jack’s finger breached the ring of muscle, already relaxed from his earlier attentions, Ianto couldn’t hold back the pleasure drenched moan he released into Jack’s mouth.

Jack worked slowly, pumping his finger unhurriedly into Ianto’s passage, brushing over Ianto’s prostate repeatedly as he prepared his lover. The younger man was once again breathing hard by the time he added a second finger, scissoring them gently as he stretched the muscles. Jack’s own control was precarious as a third finger joined them, Ianto’s renewed erection sliding against his own as Ianto squirmed with pleasure.

“Jack,” Ianto chanted, angling his body to indicate he was ready for a change, and allowing Jack’s fingers to slip from his body as he rolled onto his back. Squeezing more lube from the tube, Jack slicked his own cock, pausing to breathe deeply and pull back from the edge as the contact pushed him dangerously close.

Raising his legs to rest them on Jack’s shoulders, Ianto gripped the older man’s hips, pulling him towards him as he pleaded with his eyes. Stretching down, and exalting in Ianto’s flexibility, Jack blistered a burning kiss into Ianto’s lips as he joined their bodies. When he was fully seated, his balls resting against Ianto’s arse, he paused, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath as they adjusted to the sensations.

Pleasure coursing through him, Ianto canted his hips against Jack’s, the movement causing Jack to shudder as Ianto’s passage caressed his cock. Staring intently into the younger man’s eyes, Jack set up a slow, strong rhythm, pulling almost completely out of Ianto’s body on each thrust, brushing against his prostate on the inward stroke. As he began to spiral into ecstasy, he lowered his body, trapping Ianto’s cock between their bellies, the additional stimulus driving all coherent thought from Ianto’s brain as Jack increased the pace.

Digging his fingers into Jack’s hips, Ianto’s shout was incoherent as his orgasm overtook him, his body tightening around Jack as he coated their bellies, spurring Jack into his own release. Ianto’s name became a litany of moans as Jack thrust once, twice more, emptying himself into his younger lover.

“I had a great gift idea, but the damn rift exploded,” Jack mumbled into Ianto’s hair as they spooned together, Jack’s arms tight around Ianto’s waist as their rapid heartbeats gradually slowed. Twisting, Ianto caught Jack’s eye as he smiled affectionately at him.

“Jack, you remembered, even when I didn’t, and you’ve promised me a day of spoiling,” he whispered, stretching for a chaste kiss. “Right at this moment, that’s all the birthday present I need.”

 _fin_


End file.
